1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rain protection system with an umbrella having a handle including a compartment for storing rain gear.
2. Background of the Art
It is known in the art to modify conventional umbrellas for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,835 discloses a folding umbrella having a water collecting handle and a sheath such that water on a rain dampened umbrella drips into the water collecting handle.
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0255735 is directed to a multi-fold umbrella combined with a writing implement or cosmetic case such that the umbrella can be stored in its own handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,064 is directed to a combination umbrella and rain cover storage system and discloses an umbrella having pockets for storing leggings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,555 is directed to an umbrella with a compartment adapted to hold a planar sheet of material for covering an individual's back.
Conventional umbrellas protect an individual from precipitation by providing an overhead canopy. However, when rain or other precipitation is blown sideways, especially in high or gusty winds, it is difficult to avoid one's clothing getting wet or even drenched since conventional umbrellas typically leave most of the individual's body exposed. Also, conventional umbrellas do not protect an individual from becoming wet when sitting outdoors.
To protect most of the body from getting wet, individuals often rely on wearing rain gear such as a poncho, raincoat, slicker, jacket or cape. Preferably, the rain gear is used together with an umbrella: the umbrella providing an overhead canopy and the poncho, raincoat, slicker, jacket or cape providing protection from sideways driven precipitation. Therefore, while it is desirable to have both an umbrella and rain gear available for protection from the possibility of a rainstorm, it is inconvenient to carry them separately.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for an individual to be provided with a convenient rain protection system whereby the rain gear such as a poncho, raincoat, slicker, jacket or cape can be carried together with the umbrella as a unit such that the rain gear can be retrieved for use during inclement weather conditions, thereby eliminating the need to carry the umbrella and rain gear separately.